


I only want you

by Manwameldiel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliche, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yuuri is Suicidal, starts really sad but gets happier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwameldiel/pseuds/Manwameldiel
Summary: Yuuri is about to commit suicide. Victor loves him too much to let him go through with it and tries to stop him.Things end of sort of badly but this still has a happy ending? I don't know how to summarize this.





	

His lungs were bursting and his legs were aching, begging him to stop, but Victor kept running as fast as he could, the words from the note still echoing in his mind:   
I'm sorry... I can't do this anymore... I am nothing but a burden... I'll always love you.

Victor wasn't entirely sure where he was running. There was this one place they had gone to together once hat Victor thought was most likely Yuuri went to. He hoped he was right.

'Please, oh please, don't let him be dead, don't let him be dead, please, I can't lose him' Victor thought as he kept running.

When he finally stopped he wasn't sure if he was relieved or scared, a bit of both. Relieved because Yuuri was there, alive. Scared because he was standing on the edge of a cliff, ready to fall.

"YUURI!" He called out his lover's name who stiffened and turned around. "Victor, what are you doing?" He whispered so Victor could barely hear him. "Don't, Yuuri. Please don't do this" he begged and stepped closer. "Don't!" Yuuri spoke up now and raised a hand "Stay back!" "Yuuri" Victor tried talking soothingly. "Come back home, let's talk about this" "No" Yuuri sounded determined. "I have to do this" he said as he took a step closer to the edge. "Yuuri, please" Viktor was done with trying to be calm "Come back home with me, please". Yuuri shook his head, tears streaming down his face "This is the only way, Victor. I'm just a burden to everyone, it would be easier if I go" "No you're not, Yuuri you're not. Now, please, come home with me". "Goodbye Victor" Yuuri whispered and then Victor saw him fall. Well, he saw the beginning of the fall. He ran forward and jumped. He caught hold of Yuuri and held him until they hit the water, then everything went black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Victor felt someone stroke through his hair and a tear fell on his face. He heard a sob and instantly knew who it was, Yuuri. He was there, with Victor, alive. 

"Please, Victor, please. Come back, come back, please". He heard Yuuri whisper through his sobs.   
He reached out towards him. "Yuuri" he whispered, voice low and raw. He felt the man in question stiffen at the sound of his name and even more so when Victor's fingers touched his elbow.

Victor opened his eyes and was met with Yuuri looking at him with tear stained and bruised face, eyes red and hair looking more like a nest.

"Victor?" His voice cracked. "I'm here" he assured his loved one who, at first, smiled, but then broke down again. "It's been days" Yuuri sobbed. "You've been out for days and I... I thought you were gonna... I thought you were gonna die".

Had he really been out for days? He looked around and found he was in a hospital bed and Yuuri was sitting in a chair beside him. He looked like he had been sitting there the whole time without ever leaving.

"Yuuri" he said as he reached out for his boyfriend's hand, but he was looking at anything but Victor.

"You weren't supposed to find it so soon. You weren't supposed to find me" tears kept streaming down Yuuri's cheeks but he was no longer sobbing.

"I'm happy I did". That seemed to break Yuuri even more "No, no you're not". Victor hurt at those words “I am”.

"You shouldn't have... You weren't supposed to care I was gone" "How can you say that?" Viktor felt the tears escaping his eyes and streaming down his face. "Because I... I'm not worth it, I'm not worth you". "Yuuri" he whispered. "I have been nothing but a burden and it is best..." "Yuuri, stop". It hurt to hear Yuuri say those words, they were the farthest thing from the truth.  
"Look at me?" Victor asked and after a while, Yuuri looked up and as they stared into each others' eyes Victor spoke: "Yuuri, I went after you, hoping, wishing, praying, every second that I wasn't too late and I jumped after you knowing, if you were going to die, I would hopefully be dying with you". Yuuri covered his mouth with his hands. "Don't say that, you don't mean that" "I do. With all my heart. Yuuri..." Victor managed to raise his hands enough to take Yuuri's away from his face and hold them. "Before I met you my life was always the same, nothing ever surprised me. But then you come along and you surprise me every day. The time I've spent with you, has been the best of my life, and simply the thought of losing you is too much to bear". As Yuuri cried silently Victor pulled his hands towards his lips and lightly kissed them. "I love you so much, too much. If you ever left me..." Victor had to take a deep breath before continuing "it would be the end of me".

Victor just looked at Yuuri as he kept shaking his head. "You... I... I am just a burden" "Stop saying that, you're not" "Then what am I?" Yuuri looked up, brows furrowed together. "You are Katsuki Yuuri, the most dedicated, loving, beautiful, reckless, and sweetest man I know. You changed my life more than anything else ever has and I am lucky to know you". As Victor spoke Yuuri looked down again and now he was silent.

"I know this isn't easy for you, and I know this won't all just go away by a few words by me. But, I know I can help sometimes and I know that if you ever need it, you can always come to me. I love you and I want to be there for you when things get dark. You are not a burden, you never have and never will be. Yuuri, look at me" and he did. "Will you promise to let me know whenever you're going through dark times and let me help you or someone else if you don't want me".

Yuuri lightly squeezed Victor's hands and smiled a small smile "I only want you". Victor smiled back but then Yuuri looked away again and the smile was gone.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked, worried. "I... I should tell you something. I'd rather you hear it from me than the doctors" Yuuri looked at him and once again, tears filled his eyes. "What is it?" Victor asked, worried. "You..." Yuuri stopped to take a deep breath. "You might never be able to skate again". That was a shock Victor had not prepared himself for. Suddenly he felt like something crushing his chest. "What?" He asked. "You hit a few rocks and something happened to your feet and your back and they don't know if you will ever fully heal".

Victor had been too focused on Yuuri, he had barely noticed his own pain. He looked down and saw both his feet in casts and something similar was around his torso.

"I'm so sorry" Yuuri whispered. "It's not your fault" Victor assured him. "No, but it is because..." "Ssshhh, Yuuri. Listen to me. It's not your fault" he gripped his boyfriend's hands tighter. "You hear me, it isn't" Yuuri nodded. "But, skating is your life" "That is true" Victor agreed "But I care more about you than skating. And as long as you are okay, I will be fine".

"How are you doing, physically?" Victor wondered, concerned, and Yuuri shrugged. "I'm fine, as you see I got bruised and had to get stitches here and there but you are the one who really took the fall". Yuuri let go of Victor's hands and wiped away the tears almost before they started to fall. "I'm sorry, it's just all so... so overwhelming" "It's okay. There is nothing you have to apologize for" Yuuri nodded and took a deep breath.

"Do you know how long I will be here?" "They say it depends on how fast you heal, but you will most likely be here a long while" "Is it too much of me to ask you to visit me whenever you can?" "I will be here as long as I'm allowed" that made Victor chuckle, which made Yuuri chuckle. 

Neither of them said anything for a while and Yuuri looked like he was deep in thought. "If you want me to, I can stop skating as well" "Yuuri, no" Victor objected "If I can no longer skate, I still want you to". "But, I don't want to skate without you" Yuuri said as he looked at Victor. "You are the reason I skate. I can never do it without you". Victor stroked his thumbs across Yuuri's knuckles. "Yuuri, moya lyubov. You can skate so well with or without me" But Yuuri just shook his head. "No. You are the one who choreographs his own and others' routines, you are the one who coached me while competing with me. You are the one who has won the most awards. You were born to make history, Victor" "Yuuri, we were born to make to history. You hear me? You and I, together". Yuuri nodded and smiled. "We already have" Victor added and Yuuri blushed. "And we will continue for as long as possible. Because, even though I might not be able to skate I still want to spend the rest of my life with you". Victor saw Yuuri's eyes widen and his jaw drop "Was that... was that a proposal?" he asked and Victor's heart jumped in his chest. 

He had been thinking about proposing to Yuuri for a while now, but had never found the perfect time. He wasn't even sure if this was the perfect time. As Yuuri waited for a response, Victor got an idea: "Do you want it to be?" he let Yuuri decide. Yuuri opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering in a whisper: "Do you?" “I want it if you want it”. Slowly, a smile spread across Yuuri's face, his eyes filled with tears and he nodded, laughing. Victor smiled, he felt as if his heart was about to burst in his chest from happiness. "I want it, Victor, I do". Victor's now fiance, let go of his hands, stood up and leaned over to kiss him. Victor reached up his hands and buried them in Yuuri's hair as they kissed. It hurt, but Victor didn't care. He wanted to hold his lover in his arms forever. 

Yuuri parted their lips, but stood still, resting their foreheads together. Victor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wished he could live in this moment forever. But, this moment was ruined as a yawn escaped his lips. Yuuri chuckled and sat back down again. “You should sleep” he said and stroked back Victor's hair. Victor reached for Yuuri's other hand and kissed his knuckles. “But, I don't want to” Victor complained. “But, you should. I'm not going anywhere” “Promise me?” Victor asked and Yuuri smiled “I promise” Yuuri smiled down at him as he kept stroking his hair. “Thank you” Victor whispered. Yuuri moved closer and kissed him on the forehead before laying his head down on Victor's pillow, beside his, one arm laying across Victor's chest. 

Victor leaned into the other man's touch. “I love you so much, Yuuri” Victor whispered as he closed his eyes, now holding Yuuri's hand with both his. “I love you too, Vitya” he heard Yuuri whisper back as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this.
> 
> I am thinking of either writing a sequel to this or just another victuuri fic, let me know if anyone would read it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please, also let me know if I made any grammatical mistakes,   
> okay, that's all folks.


End file.
